Unexpected Circumstance
by Kamui Shidou
Summary: A KuroudoGear Master Fanfic. (Crush Gear Turbo Fanfic) Crush Gear Characters set up Kuroudo Marume and Gear master. Will they fall in love? main pairing KuroudoGear master. I moved it to the CGT section. Finally uploaded 3rd and final chapter. Please r
1. Default Chapter

Just In . Directory . Columns . Dictionary . Search Log In . Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy Anime » Crush Gear Turbo » **Unexpected Circumstances** text size: () : (-) Author: Kamui Shidou 1. Default Chapter2. Phase 11 PG-13 - English - Romance/General - Reviews: 12 - Published: 04-27-03 - Updated: 06-24-03 id:1324396 

****

** _Unexpected Circumstances_**

disclaimer: Crush Gear Turbo doesn't belong to me.

Author's notes: this is a yaoi fic featuring Kuroudo Murame and the gear master so i'll be using the name gear master when I'm referring to him. I know that Kuroudo may be a bit old for Jin but Age doesn't matter ne? Just look at Seishirou and Subaru of Tokyo Babylon. well to those who don't like yaoi please click the back button. I don't know how much older Kuroudo(I don't know Kuroudo and gear master's ages because there's no info about them in the web and it wasn't stated in the anime I think...) is than the gear master but let's just say that Kuroudo is 4 years older than him and Gear Master is already 16 years old in this fic. so all in all I just made up all the characters ages in this. Some characters may be OOC.

pairings: Kuroudo/Jin (main) implied pairings: Takeshi/Harry, Harry/Youya (one-sided), Takeshi/Youya (one-sided), Kouya/Kaoru, Jiro/Lilica

It was a fine day to go outside but there was one bespectacled boy who was spending it inside his house busy checking and adjusting the settings of the gear he was holding. He was so busy that he didn't notice somebody sneaking on him. Somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

"Stop doing that Kouya! It's irritating!" the bespectacled boy said without turning his head around.

"I knocked on the door for about 20 minutes and you never opened it... as usual." the older boy whose name was Kouya Marino said.

" Can't you see I'm busy? Now what is it you want this time?"

" Can you upgrade Garuda Phoenix for me? "

" Kouya you're already 18 years old, the asian champion and the World Champion yet you can't take care of your own crush gear. Geez!"

" Pretty please... I'll give you... a candy bar."

"no..." gear master replied firmly

" how about a crush gear simulation game?"

" I already have one..."

" What else do I have... well except for a candy bar, 2000 yen and two tickets for a concert."

"wait... what concert is that?"

"uh... Linkin Park"[1]

" Where did you get those tickets... It was sold out a week ago..."

" well I ordered it two weeks in advance and well they gave me two tickets."

" I want a ticket in exhange for upgrading your Garuda Phoenix." gear master said

" No way!!!! "

" okay since you want it that way. No ticket, no upgrade.

" c'mon, you can't be serious."

" what's with the fuss anyway you have two tickets."

" well the other ticket isn't mine..."

" so we'll setlle this with a crush gear battle."

"okay lets"

"okay ."

They went to the club's arena and asked Jiro to referee their match.

" Gear Fighters Set up!!! "

"GO!!!!"

The match was a good one. Gear Master's Dino Spartan V equalled Garuda Phoenix's strength and you couldn't predict who'd win. But in the end Jin won and got his ticket . Being in such a good mood he decided to upgrade Garuda Phoenix.

" Wow! Judging from your performance you must really like Linkin Park! In fact obsessed would be a much proper word!" Jiro exclaimed.

" My ticket..." Kouya sobbed.

" You shouldn't have bet your ticket." Jiro said

" come on Kouya , I'll treat you to a restaurant." Kaoru said , Kouya's(ever cheerful) girlfriend.

" I don't wanna." Kouya whined.

" Such a waste..." Kaoru said holding out 2 coupons." they're having crab specials.....tsk..."

" Did you say crab?" Kouya jumped and looked cheerful instantly after hearing the word crab.

" And you don't have to worry about the Linkin Park concert, we can ask Gear Master here to record it. ne? Jin-kun."

"uh yeah..."

"yippee!!! You're the greatest Kaoru and thanks Gear master!!"

" Well I've got to go. Pick Garuda Phoenix up at 8 tomorrow." Gear master said

" okay." Kouya said.

"So Kouya did you get the ticket Kuroudo asked you to buy?" Lilica asked.

"Yeah... oh I forgot to tell Gear Master that Kuroudo will be going along!! Boy Gear master's gonna kill me for this."

Kaoru giggles

"Operation Koibito Phase 1 is complete !!! alright!!!" Kaoru shouted

"Operation Koibito?!?! What is that?" Jiro and Kouya shouted in unison.

Lilica laughed softly then Kaoru explained what operation Koibito was about.

Kaoru put out a big whiteboard and on the board was a picture of Kuroudo and gear master.

"What's that have to do with operation _koibito_?" Kouya asked naively

"Kuroudo and Gear master- are you sure Kaoru? They're not exactly er- _friends_" Jiro said

"ah! that's where you're wrong Jiro. You see Kuroudo discreetly looks at Jin, he thinks that no one notices it but Lilica and I caught him!!"

" What?!! Getting them to like each other would be impossible!!! Harry and Takeshi _woukl_ be dating before those two could be friends."

"erm- Actually they are dating..." Jiro said.

"What? When did they get together?" Kaoru asked enthusiastically.

Jiro fishes something out form his bag and he gave Kouya a magazine.

"I guess it slipped my mind, I forgot to give you your copy Kouya, every Gear Fighter should have one... and look at your e-mail add. Takeshi sent me an e-mail, maybe Harry sent you one." Jiro said.

"Lilica may I use the PC?" Kouya asked permission.

"Sure why not?"

Kouya opened the Pc and connected to the internet. He went to his mail server and he logged in. The screen flashed a window and he clicked the message which had Harry Gamble as a sender.

__

__

_Welcome Kouya Marino_

_Inbox (32 items)_

_Trash (empty)_

_Bulk Mail (empty)_

__

_Folders_

__

_Gear Fighting (20 items) _

__

---------- GFA-MAIL----------

The Official Gear Fighters E-Mail Station

_to:_ Kouya Marino (_KouyaMarinoasia.GFAmail.com)_

_from:_ Harry Gamble (_HGambleeurope.IGFAmail.com)_

__

_Subject: Hi Kouya!!_

Hi Kouya. What's up? Congraulations on becoming world champion. And oh yeah--- Keshi-kun asking if you're taking good care of your crush gear. We're currently on vacation but still Takeshi is trying hard to collect data to make a prfect crush gear. You wouldn't expect that from Takeshi __

right? Oh yeah Takeshi and I got together last summer, you see we both had an infatuation with your brother and we were kind of devastated when he died (that was quite a few years ago and your brother didn't have a clue we were infatuated with him). Takeshi and I took the loss of your aniki differently. He continued gear fighting crushing every opponent while I gave up gear fighting. Well we sort of reminisced the good ol' days when Youya was around and somewhere along there we became you know -what's the term?_er- koibitos_ thanks Keshi-kun.

Well that's all see you real soon.

PS;

Aren't Gear Master and Kuroudo together yet? Hope they get together soon. And if you need any help just call me you know my number. Oh I'll be going there to watch linkin park with keshi-kun.

ja,

Harry Gamble.

__

_Gear Fighters set up_

_Buy Great gears for only $10._

__

Harry Gamble checked his e-mail and then saw Kouya's reply.

_to:_ Harry Gamble (_HGambleeurope.IGFAmail.com)_

_from:_ Kouya Marino _(KouyaMarinoGFAmail.com)_

__

Hi Harry I'm doing fine. You're going to Japan? Hontou? Well Kuroudo and Jin aren't exactly on good terms. Do you really think er- they're meant to be soulmates? Kaoru and Lilica here have a plan to help them to be together. They'll need all the help they can get .. Anyway omedetou Harry you got a koi!!! is he nice?

Hope to see you at the lp concert.... OOPS I forgot I gave jin my ticket!!!! Because of the Operation Koi sigh

ja

Kouya Marino

Harry paced around the room.

"Well... Well... They plan to get Marume and Gear Master together eh? Well they are a perfect match"

" So we'll help them?" Harry asked his Koi.

"of course." Takeshi then gave harry a peck on the cheeks.

tbc well minna did you like it?

please review even if it's flames!!!

__

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. Default Chapter2. Phase 11 


	2. chapter 2

disclaimer: Crush Gear Turbo doesn't belong to me.

Author's notes: this is a yaoi fic featuring Kuroudo Murame and the gear master so i'll be using the name gear master when I'm referring to him. I know that Kuroudo may be a bit old for Jin but Age doesn't matter ne? Just look at Seishirou and Subaru of Tokyo Babylon. well to those who don't like yaoi please click the back button. I don't know how much older Kuroudo(I don't know Kuroudo and gear master's ages because there's no info about them in the web and it wasn't stated in the anime I think...) is than the gear master but let's just say that Kuroudo is 4 years older than him and Gear Master is already 16 years old in this fic. so all in all I just made up all the characters ages in this. Some characters may be OOC.

pairings: Kuroudo/Jin (main) implied pairings: Takeshi/Harry, Harry/Youya (one-sided), Takeshi/Youya (one-sided), Kouya/Kaoru, Jiro/Lilica

special thanks: to those who reviewed .Arigato Gozaimasu. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!

**Phase I.2: Preparations**

"How is this going to work if we're not there in the concert to spy-- er watch over them? They might kill each other... and we need them both for the tourney...." Kouya shuddered at the thought of the two gear fighters badly bruised and mangled from a fight.

"That won't happen cause we will be there watching over them." Lilica stated.

"How?" Kouya asked.

Lilica held 4 passes in front of Kouya.

"There's your answer." Kaoru said

"How did you get those?" Kouya asked again.

"Hi-mi-tsu." Kaoru giggled.

"So what excuse are we gonna use when they see us there in the concert?" Jiro asked

"We're not getting caught..." Lilica stated.

"so we're gonna use disguises?"

"Yes."

**4 hours before the LP concert: 14:30 Location: ****Narita ****Airport******

"We still have time to go to the Tobita club for a short visit." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah," Takeshi said as he hailed a cab.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"To the Tobita club."

****

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!!!"

"Oh no!!!!" Kouya shouted.

"Looks like you'll be the one pretending to be their escort to the concert and date ." Kaoru grinned.

"But will they really believe the excuse that they just won a romantic date for two?" Jiro asked.

"of course they will... as soon as they see this."

Lilica pulled out a certificate with a company's name which states that Kyousuke and Kuroudo will be receiving an all-expense paid dinner for two.

"and besides...If they don't cooperate... there will be grave consequences..." Lilica said while clutching Shooting Mirage and Dino Spartan.

"Lilica are you okay?"

"oh... Of course."

"Hello...is anybody here?"

"Yes. Coming." Lilica rushed to the door.

Kouya,Kaoru and Jiro were wondering who was at the door since Lilica really sounded excited to open it.

Lilica entered with two guests in tow.

"Harry?" Kouya stared in disbelief.

"Yo." Harry smiled.

"How rude of me... wait a minute I'll get you some tea." Lilica said rushing to the kitchen.

"So what exactly are you doing here?Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" Jiro asked.

"We're here to help." Takeshi stated cooly.

"with what?"

"the plan of course."

"I get it!"

The others looked at Kouya and gave questioning glances.

"So you're the one who made the certificate and paid for the expensive dinner."

As proof of what Kouya said the certificate had the signature of Takeshi Manganzi CEO of Manganzi Enterprises.

"of course... the Tobita club couldn't have raised that much funds." Jiro stated.

"Excuse me..." takeshi excused himself. He then dialed a number on his cellphone.

"hello...there aren't any white roses you say? Okay...----okay.... they must be ready at about 9:00. Got it? Good."

"hello-- I just want to confirm the reservation for a Kyousuke Jin and Kuroudo Marume. Yes-- at 9--Give them whatever they want and send your best musicians there. Oh yes-- Charge it to the Manganzi enterprises. Understood. Bye."

"Hello Kisugi--send out the limousine at 4:30. yes at the tobita club.bye"

meanwhile:

"So Kuroudo you're gonna watch the linkin park concert?" a member of the team Griffon asked.

"Of course. How about you."

"Kaichou is taking all of griffon-japan-team to the concert."

"So you're celebrating?"

"yup. thank goodness that bratty instructor left. I don't care if he beacme the south american champion. You were a much better trainer than he was."

"Don't say that." Kuroudo smiled.

"So how's Kyousuke?" the boy grinned.

"er--- What about him?" Kuroudo asked blushing beet red.

"Hey-- I was just asking how he was... I see you still haven't resolved thing between you yet."

Kuroudo sighed.

" I just can't seem to get through him."

"Why? Any problems?"

"My mere presence seems to irritate him and he seems to be infatuated with a particular Ms. Lan Fan."

"Oh the Chinese Gear-Mistress? Man I'm sure Jin's not attracted to her. Maybe he just idolizes her because she's great with gears."

"Actually I once told Jin that Lan was a man to persuade him to stop looking at Lan Fan but he still blushes when LLan is around and he dreamily talks about her face. Turns out Lan was a girl"

"Man... Jin will be heartbroken..."

"Why?" Kuroudo asked.

"You see Lan has a boyfriend and according to sources it's a Gear Master too... She's just using those gear masters to gain information and so once they fall in love with Lan they won't tell their teams Lan's team weaknesses causing the opposing team to lose."

Kuroudo remembered the Battle Royal at the world cup. Jiro and Kouya were in a horrible bind and Jin was hesitating whether to tell Kouya . Lan's weakness. Thank goodness Jin finally decided to do the right thing or it might have cost them the battle.

" Hey. I remember Jin also likes Linkin Park. Is he going?"

"I'm afraid not. I think he doesn't even know that there's even a concert."

"Typical Jin. Well see ya soon."

"bye." Kuroudo waved.

I wish I could tell you... itooshi... but I'm scared to be rejected.

tsuzuku

well minna did you like it?

C&cs greatly appreciated.


	3. final chapter

Disclaimer: Crush Gear Turbo doesn't belong to me. Linkin Park and their songs aren't mine either. Akabane-san, Ban, Ginji belong to Rando Ayamine & Yuuya Aoki.

Author's notes: this is a yaoi fic featuring Kuroudo Marume and the gear master (Kyousuke Jin). Well to those who don't like yaoi please click the back button. I'm really sorry this one came a whole lot later than it was supposed to (more like a year later). I wasn't able to write more since I didn't get to watch the whole Crush gear world cup part…and I thought nobody was interested in reading this anymore…But I guess that must be my fault since I never transferred it to the Crush gear section of ff.net. Gomen I noticed in the first two chapters that there were errors. First I typed Kuroudo Murame rather than Kuroudo Marume… second I typed Takeshi _Manganzi_ rather than Manganji. Third the world championship was (supposed to be) over but notice that I used the older version of Jin and Kuroudo's gears. I found out that Harry Gamble's original name is Heinrich Gang. I found that out when I played CGT on the PlayStation.

Pairings: Kuroudo/Jin (main) implied pairings: Takeshi/Harry, Harry/Youya (one-sided), Takeshi/Youya (one-sided), Kouya/Kaoru, Jiro/Lilica, Kisshin/Jin (one-sided? Totally unexpected I know)

Special thanks: to those who reviewed and read .Arigato Gozaimasu

**Phase 2: _Kuroudo no rival?!_ (Kuroudo's rival?!)/ Phase 3: Gear Master's real feelings! Confusion and Confessions.**

_"Kuroudo! Wait!"_

_"What is it Jin?"_

_gasping for breath "I have something to ask you… I… I…"_

_"Calm down Jin…" He's blushing?_

_"I want you to… to…turns a darker shade of red teach me how to his voice drops and says something barely audible_

_"Jin…"_

_"Please Kuroudo… This is the only way I can get his attention."_

_"I'm happy for you Jin that you've found somebody…" as long you're happy Kyousuke I can bear the pain… but if that person ever hurts you he's going to pay_

_"So you will teach me then?"_

_How could I ever say no to you itooshi"Yes…"_

_Kuroudo started to close the distance between Kyousuke and him…Their faces were only a few millimeters apart… Kyousuke could feel Kuroudo's warm breath on his face. Soon enough they met in a lip lock. Kuroudo probed for entrance and Jin, somewhat hesitant because he is inexperienced, gave access to Kuroudo._

_This is not right A voice inside Kuroudo said.He loves somebody else…_

_If he doesn't want this why is he responding? Kuroudo thought._

_Because… he trusts you… that's why you should stop this…He asked you to teach him because you're his best friend…Stop before you hurt him or… yourself…_

**_FLASHBACK: Two days before concert._**

Kuroudo sat on his bed, thinking about the dream he had.

What could it possibly mean? Should I give up on him?

_Never…_

_I will never give up _

_I'm not weak…_

_I'll fight till the very end…_

Kuroudo remembered Jin's words during the World Cup.

_Destiny?_

_Don't be so naïve!_

_Isn't it an excuse?_

_You blame destiny because you don't want to blame yourself for your actions._

_This isn't destiny…_

_I'm here because I want to be here…_

**Meanwhile Jin's house:**

Jin was lying on his bed. His face was very red. His heart was pounding. He couldn't stop thinking about that dream. He couldn't stop himself thinking about _him._

"Aarghhh!!" His head throbbed. Why can't I stop thinking about you? You're taking over me! Every waking moment I see you, I hear you. Now even in my dreams I can't hide from you. Of all the people why does it have to be you? No matter how hard I try you'll never feel the same way.

SWISH an arrow with an envelope reached Jin's door. Jin opened the envelope. There was a piece of paper and a chess piece.

"Ohkawa…" Indeed who else would be using a chess piece other than Ohkawa. That boy liked-no- is obsessed with Japanese chess.

Jin read the letter. Somehow he was not surprised that it was long and not direct to the point. It was something to be expected of Ohkawa. However what surprised him is that Ohkawa was proclaiming his love and he was asking him out on a date.

Kyousuke sat still for a moment. He was thinking whether he should say yes.

Ohkawa is a nice guy, brilliant , charming ,he must be loaded too…and he likes me…Maybe this is for the best since the one I like could never return my feelings. Maybe it's time for me to move on.

**The next day:**

"Jin-kun! You came!" Kisshin smiled at Jin, He then led Jin into the elegant restaurant.

Jin looked really uncomfortable since he wasn't used to such kind of restaurant.

"Young Master Ohkawa. It's a pleasure, for you to grace us with your presence" the manager took a bow and Kisshin just laughed.

"No need to be so formal Pierre."

"And who is this fine looking man with you sir?"

"This young man is Kyousuke Jin." Kisshin replied coolly.

"Your friend I assume."

"I guess you could say that." Though soon he will be more than just a friend, if thing go according to plan.

"Very pleased to meet you Master Jin."

"Likewise…"

"Is everything ready Pierre?"

"Yes young master…This way please…"

Jin wasn't paying attention to whatever Pierre was saying. His heart ached at what he saw. Kuroudo… He tried to stop the tears from falling. Kuroudo was with Mitsuki Ohmori. Mitsuki was comforting Kuroudo. Kuroudo never did that with him. He was always so cold and whenever Kuroudo talked to him it always was about Crush Gear or telling him that he was lacking something in character.

Jin had given him his heart but he threw that away during that _fated_ day. He disappeared…leaving him alone in his dark world of computers and gears. He had never wanted to go outside because of what had happened. He had failed Kuroudo, he had failed himself. He had stayed there because the dark cold room was a reflection of his emotions. He had blamed himself for what happened. To him it was never Kuroudo's fault. It was his. He had allowed himself to fall for Kuroudo when he knew that this emotion will remain unrequited forever and he had allowed himself to lose his pride just to prevent Kuroudo from suffering. Right now Kuroudo seemed to be contented in Mitsuki's arms. He convinced himself that it was a hopeless case from the beginning. He knew that it was over before it really began. He was so stupid to have kept that tiny flame of hope burning. He had now lost all hope. But he could not bring himself to hate Kuroudo, even though Kuroudo loved another, Jin didn't want him to suffer. He swore to himself that he would kill Ohmori if he dared hurt Kuroudo. As for himself he swore that he will never love another person. He had nothing more to give since he had decided that all he has is in Kuroudo's hands. If Kuroudo would love him then he would be the happiest person on earth. He'd be welcome anytime. However if Kuroudo won't return his feelings then he was to remain alone forever.

Kuroudo had no idea that Jin would see him being comforted by Ohmori. Ohmori was a close friend. He had come over to Kuroudo's house and found Kuroudo lying on the floor. Kuroudo had fainted and Ohmori rushed to his aid. When Kuroudo finally regained consciousness, Ohmori had sensed that his friend was suffering emotionally. He talked Kuroudo into going to a restaurant to talk things over. Ohmori had asked him how things were going between Jin and him. At the mention of Jin his tears started to flow. Soon he found himself being comforted by Ohmori. When they stepped into the restaurant, he saw Jin looking so… emotionless and…Kisshin was with him. Almost everybody knew that Kisshin had always felt something for Jin. Kuroudo noticed that Jin wasn't really paying attention to Kisshin. He seemed to be deep in thought. Then…

Kisshin decided that it's finally time to make his move. This idle chit-chat has gone far too long. It was getting too boring for his taste. Besides Jin didn't seem so keen to talk. He approached Jin and when he was close enough he grabbed Jin by the waist and kissed him. Jin apparently was thinking about something else. Kisshin frowned when he heard Jin say…

"Kuroudo."

Kisshin was burning with Jealousy. So he had a rival. Kuroudo Marume. The one who had Jin's heart.

May the best man win Marume. You may have his heart now but I may be able to steal it from you if you're not careful.

Jin finally noticed what had happened. Quickly he muttered an apology and ran out of the restaurant. He ran towards his lab. He buried his head under his pillow. What was he thinking at that time? Oh yes it was a stupid question he knew what (or rather who) he was thinking about. _Kuroudo_. Switching on the TV. He saw that Get Backers was on. Funny that his favorite character in Get Backers had the same first name. _Kuroudo Akabane._ He was very similar to Kuroudo because he can be very calm, yet he is dangerous.

Damn it! Even watching TV won't help me forget about him.

He just switched the TV off. The computer was on and his CD player too. He just decided to play whatever was already inside.

Great… Breaking the habit. I guess the world is conspiring against me. It just had to be that track to remind me how pathetic I really am

The situation was going from worse to worst. He didn't know how to handle it anymore. He was confused.

_/Memories consume_

_Like opening the wounds_

_I'm picking me apart again/_

He was hurting from all the bitter memories he had. He was always alone. His parents didn't care about him. He never had any friends. Until he met Kuroudo. He thought that maybe Kuroudo might be _the one_.

_/You all assume _

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again/_

This room… They thought that he was hiding to forget the pain. They were wrong. The more he stayed in this room, the more he experienced the pain. The pain was still there even when he was in the arms of Morpheus. This pain somehow comforted him. It reminded him that he was alive. But being alive didn't mean he hadn't attempted to… The things he did never brought him any sense of satisfaction. Everything he did seemed so empty to him.

/_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cos inside I realize that I'm the one confused/_

He often felt that life was meant to break you. He had been used to the pain. Yet he still couldn't understand why he was still here, why he was still living. Often his classmates would tell him to loosen up and socialize but he always ignored them. They knew nothing about him. The thing that had brought the closest thing to satisfaction was losing sleep to build or upgrade his gear. He liked the feeling that he was in control of something. He liked that the power to create or destroy was in his hands. But this wasn't sufficient to make him go on.

_/I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit tonight/_

Jin sighed. He never knew why he continued to fight. He never cared for anything. He had never wanted fame or money. Too often he had lied to his team mates. He had even betrayed them. Once and for all he was going to…

_/Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I'm trying hard to breathe again_

_I hurt much more than anytime before_

_I have no options left again/_

Holding the document he had just printed Jin locked the door.

This is the way it must be. This is for the best. I have no other choice left.

He started to pack all the things he had. He would miss this place.

/_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_''Cos inside I realize that I'm the one confused/_

_/I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit tonight/_

He knew that he'll never be quite alright even if he did move away. But he has to do it. For Kuroudo and the others' sake.

He will send one final message to Ms. Gina Firestone tomorrow. The message that would end it all.

/_I'll paint it on the walls _

_'Cos I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends/_

_/I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit tonight/_

_It's over…_

Tomorrow I'll be leaving for America. Sayonara.

**3 hours and 30 minutes before the concert: ****15:00**** Location: IGFA headquarters.**

Gina frowned at what she had read. Sighing she re-read the email that troubled her. Kyousuke Jin had just sent an e-mail stating he will no longer be gear fighting. The IGFA surely wouldn't allow one of the best gear fighter and gear master to just walk away like that. She had to inform the Tobita Club. What was the reason that Jin had quit? Quickly she called Manganji hoping that it wasn't too late.

**5:15 pm**** Location: Tobita Club**

Takeshi was surprised when Gina actually called him. The news however was really unpleasant.

"Jin had quit. He's leaving for America today." Gina had told him.

This is bad.Takeshi immediately ordered his men to search for Jin. Meanwhile Kuroudo had just arrived.

"Where is Kyousuke?" he asked.

Takeshi remained silent.

"Kyousuke did come here didn't he?"

"No… He's leaving today…he's leaving for America."

"Why didn't you tell me that he's leaving?" Kuroudo grabbed him by his jacket

"I didn't know until Gina called me a few minutes ago."

The computer in the Tobita Club was open at that time and it automatically played a recorded message from Jin.

'To the members of Tobita Club. I recorded this message to tell you that I, Kyousuke Jin, have quit the crush gear world.'

By this time Kouya, Lilica, Jiro, Kaoru & Harry were listening. Kuroudo was clutching his fists.

'It is for the best. And there are no other options left for me. Thus having quit I have no more reason to stay here in Japan… I've decided to leave for America. My family owns a house there. All I have left to say is… I'll never forget all of you. Even though it's painful to I'll hold the memories of the times we shared together.'

There was a faint sound of somebody sobbing.

'And Kuroudo… I'm really sorry for everything. I hope you'll be happy with Ohmori-kun. I'll never forget you Kuroudo. Kuroudo I…lo…'

The message stopped.

"KYOUSUKE!!!!" Kuroudo shouted as he fell down on his knees. Kyousuke was gone .He'll never come back.

Jin was now in America. A year had already passed. He found out that Kuroudo was once again one of the finalists. Kuroudo had definitely improved. Kyousuke had been watching his matches. He had considered entering the competition once again. He had made it into the finals too. A lot had changed about him on the outside. He was no longer the person he was before. He had grown much taller; he was now as tall as Takeshi or even taller. He got rid of that annoying bandanna and jumper. He now wore a black trench coat over a white shirt and black pants. His glasses were now smaller and were a shade of dark blue. But inside he was still the same. He isn't part of any team, the best team in America had offered to let him join their team since he was very talented but he declined. He was never a team player anyway.

"So we meet again…Kuroudo…" He smiled at his old friend.

"Excuse me… but I think this is the first time I met you."

Jin laughed Kuroudo didn't recognize him.

"Oh don't mind me… I guess I'll just see you in the battle tomorrow."

He had changed his name. He didn't look quite Japanese so his new name was never questioned. His name is Raven Noir.

The day of their fated battle came. He had a new gear. He called it Labyrinth Shadow. Kuroudo was still using Shooting Phantom.

"Gear Fighters set up! Ready? Go!"

Jin remembered the last world cup. He intended to make this match interesting. He intentionally lost the first round to Kuroudo.

The second round, he didn't have difficulty reading every one of Kuroudo's moves. He dodged the special mirage attack of Kuroudo and ended the round by using a move very similar to raging inferno.

"Dark Labyrinth!!!!"

Kuroudo had no chance escaping it. He fell to his knees.

"You better shape up your gear or you'll never defeat me."

Kuroudo's eyes widened in realization.

Jin took out Dino Phalanx.

With this gear… I'll defeat you Kuroudo.

As the third round was about to start. Kuroudo heard something. He concentrated on it and turned towards the audience. He sees someone pointing the gun at Jin. The man had fired and all Kuroudo could do was push Jin aside and take the hit instead of Jin.

Kyousuke was shocked. Kuroudo had saved him.

"Why?" Kyousuke asked Kuroudo.

"Because…_ai shiteru… Kyousuke…";_

"Please be ok… Don't die on me… please…" Jin held Kuroudo's hand.

"It's ok… sayonara Kyousuke…" Kuroudo said with his last breath.

**The end.**

Please R&R

Just kidding the story still continues. Read on my friends.

Kyousuke opened his eyes. He was still in the airport.

"Just one minute."

Kyousuke saw a man with spiky brown hair and blue eyes and beside him was a blond man with brown eyes.

"Did you have a good dream?" the man with the blue eyes asked?

"Mido-san? Amano-san?" Jin blinked in confusion. So it was all a dream? Ban had used the "evil eye" on him and made an illusion.

"Ban-chan we should bring him back ne?"

"Yeah."

**Meanwhile:**

Takeshi answered his cell phone.

"Did you find him?"

"Of course the Get Backers have 100% retrieval rate!" the man at the phone replied

"I understand." Takeshi ended the call. "Kuroudo I suggest that you chill out first."

"…"

"Go to the concert. You'll forget all of this there. I'll drive you there."

Kuroudo followed Takeshi.

Harry smiled.

"Yokatta. Jin-kun hasn't left the country yet."

"So… It's time to resume the mission!" Kouya replied.

"Looks like you won't be going as a chaperone Kouya." Harry said.

"You see I got 6 tickets to the concert so… all of us are going. Besides we don't need to push them in the right direction anymore. It seems that they had decided to go there themselves."

"So is the dinner still on?" Kouya asked.

"Of course. They need some time to themselves." Lilica said.

**At the concert:**

Jin was looking for his seat. After looking for about 30 minutes he gave up and asked the person in charge where his seat was. The guy led him into the balcony seats here he could practically see everything, even the backstage. The seat was very comfortable and the view was great. He wondered how Kouya got this seat.

Kuroudo decided to just enjoy himself for the moment. He doubted that he may be able to forget but this might help. He was led to his seat by Takeshi. When they arrived there he saw…

"Kyousuke!" His voice was filled with surprise.

"Kuroudo?"

Takeshi laughed. "I'll be leaving you two then. Have fun."

Kyousuke lowered his gaze. He wasn't supposed to be here. What if Ohmori saw them together?

"I'll be going then…" He started to go up but…

Kuroudo held his hand and said. "Stay. Please. We need to talk about… us."

"There was never an 'us' you know." Jin said bitterly. Was Kuroudo here to talk to him just to dump him?

"Kyousuke."

"I knew I never had a chance. You care for Ohmori and obviously he cares for you too. I was so stupid to hope that you somehow feel the same way. Well you don't need to say that you don't feel the same way about me." He tried to open the door so he could leave. Note the key word here is _tried_. Before he could turn the knob, Kuroudo pinned him against the wall and whispered to his ear.

"Kyousuke _no baka…_"

"Nani?"

"Because…"

Kyousuke shivered. Kuroudo was so close to him. If he got any closer Kyousuke might do something he may regret. Something that might ruin their friendship.

"The one I love…" Kuroudo continued.

Why was Kuroudo doing this to him? Did he get pleasure in breaking his heart?

"Stop playing with me. Please…" Jin sobbed.

Kuroudo was shocked. Did Kyousuke think that he was just toying with his emotions? Well then he'd prove that his intentions are real. Kuroudo was never a man of words. Whatever he wanted to express, he did it with action. So he kissed Kyousuke. There were no words uttered yet it felt like thousands of words were passed to Kyousuke. Kyousuke was overwhelmed by the unspoken feelings that revealed themselves to him through that simple contact. He melted into Kuroudo's arms. Eventually they had to break that contact for air.

By this time they had finally noticed that the concert was already half-over.

"So what does this mean?" Kyousuke finally broke the silence.

Kuroudo smiled.

"I love you Kyousuke."

"And… I… you…"

****

**Later in the restaurant:**

"Lilica…I thought you said they needed some time to themselves…." Kouya whined.

"Huh?"

"If they needed time to themselves why are we here?"

"Oh stop whining Kouya." Kaoru scolded him. "Aren't you glad that they're together?"

"Yes but…"

"Besides we're also here for a date."

"We are? That's great!!"

"And I guess you have more reason to celebrate." Takeshi was grinning.

"Why?"

"Because today they have a crab special." Takeshi replied.

"Yay!"

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go home now. Harry is waiting for me."

"Okay. Take care."

"_Tadaima…_" Takeshi frowned. There was no _okaeri nasai_ from Harry which meant that he wasn't home yet. He was surprised when somebody embraced him from behind. He turned around and saw his koi with that gentle smile of his.

"_Okaeri_. I made dinner today."

Takeshi smiled.

"You look so_ kawaii, in_ that apron."

Harry blushed.

"Come on let's have dinner." Takeshi gave Harry a peck on the cheek.

Jin unconsciously cuddled closer to Kuroudo. The cherry blossoms were blooming this time of year. Kyousuke was sleeping blissfully under the tree. Kuroudo just smiled. Kyousuke looked so peaceful when he slept. Kuroudo decided to sleep too. He was tired out. Wrapping Kyousuke in his arms, he let the sweet waves of sleep wash over him. He had nothing to worry about. Jin was by his side.

** The end.**

Phew! Now that's done and over with. This means that I've finally finished at least one of my non- one shot. Anyways thanks to those who read and reviewed. I love you guys! Please give comments/criticisms. These actually tell me what to improve.

bye for now!!!


End file.
